


Jeff

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: You bring Jeff home to the bunker





	Jeff

“Sam? Dean?” You call out stepping into the bunker “hey Y/N!” Sam calls from the library “i need your help” You say walking towards the stairs “wait, is that a lama?!” Dean asks walking in and pointing to the animal behind you “it’s an alpaca dumbass” You say leading it down the stairs “I’m out” Sam says walking to his room “why the hell do you have an alpaca?” “Because fuck you that’s why” “Y/N, why do you have an alpaca” “reasons” “are these illegal reasons?” “Maybe” “Y/N L/N, why the hell do you have an alpaca?” “Well Dean, they were going to put it down, and I couldn’t let that happen, no I couldn’t, no I couldn’t” the last part you say in a baby voice to the alpaca “I’m going to call him Jeff” “why Jeff” “because he looks like a god damm Jeff fuck you” “i think he looks like a Jimmy” “you didn’t save his life, you don’t get to fucking name him” “Y/N you stole him” “I prefer saved his life, by the way he’s staying here” “oh hell no he’s not staying here” “fuck off Dean he’s staying here” “no” “fuck you” you lead Jeff down the stairs and to your room “Y/N you are not keeping an alpaca here” He calls after you “his names jeff fuck face” you yell back. Once the two of you get there you lay out you blanket on the floor, to give him somewhere to sit down “So is he just the new bunker pet then?” You turn around an see Sam standing in the doorway “probably, but isn’t he adorable?” “What’s his name?” “Jeff” “he looks like a Jeff” “that’s what I told Dean!” “Deans and idiot” “I heard that” Dean says, waking behind sam “there is no way I’m letting you keep an animal here” “Well Dean I think we should do a vote, what about you Sam?” “Yeah Dean let’s vote” “all in favor of getting rid of it say I” “fuck you dean his names Jeff” “I” “I” “What the fuck Sam” “we cant keep an alpaca in the bunker, it’s not a good environment for him” “fine! But what the hell do you suggest I do with him, I can’t take him back, because they’ll put him down and arrest me” “there’s a farm not to far from here that has alpacas, he can live there” Dean says walking away “fine but y’all are taking him, good fucking luck” “why?” “No reason Sam” “Y/N” “ yea?” “Why do we need luck taking him?” “He’s a biter” “Your right next to him, and he hasn’t bitten you” “he likes me” “whatever, can you go get some food? I feel like me and dean are going to need it once we’re done” “sure, see y’all later, and make sure Dean helps you.” 20 minuets later, you got home with the food “Y/N, if you ever bring another animal home again I will kick you out” “did he bite you dean?” “Yeah” “nice” “Y/N!” You brought the food down and dean called Sam the three of you ate, then you went to your room “seriously Y/N, don’t bring another animal home” “ok Dean, goodnight” “goodnight Y/N”


End file.
